


Medidas desesperadas

by KendallFrost



Category: Diabolus in Musica
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Cody ha sacrificado su última noche de juerga con sus amigos por esperar a que Gabriel salga de su fiesta de Navidad, pero las cosas no están saliendo como espera...





	

Era el último día de clases en Riverview antes de Navidad, y Cody era el único alumno en todo el conservatorio. Se había despedido de los chicos del grupo que iban a tomar algo para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones y estaba solo en el aula de piano improvisando al instrumento.

Se levantó mientras cerraba la tapa del piano y volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj del aula. Eran casi las seis, lo que quería decir que podía despedirse de la reserva que había hecho Gabriel para cenar. Cogió su móvil y envió un nuevo mensaje al profesor de piano, que se encontraba en el auditorio junto con todo el claustro del conservatorio, celebrando el cóctel de Navidad que daba todos los años el Decano.

«¿Has visto la hora? Vamos a quedarnos sin cenar...»

Sabía que probablemente sonaba a novio controlador, pero era la última noche del año que podían pasar juntos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y de que Cody se fuese a casa a pasar las fiestas... Y bastante difícil había sido ser discretos en su relación y mantener el ritmo de estudio en el exigente conservatorio.

La respuesta de Gabriel llegó enseguida.

«Retenido por Anderson contándome su gira con la filarmónica en la posguerra por enésima vez... Estoy a punto de librarme, ya me ha contado el concierto en Berlín. Te compensaré con el postre ;)»

Cody no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Gabriel quería compensarle el retraso, estaba seguro de que merecería la pena. Dejó de pasear por el aula vacía donde llevaba esperando más de dos horas, Gabriel le había prometido que solo haría acto de presencia en la fiesta y podrían irse los dos enseguida.

Se entretuvo jugando con su móvil y se arrepintió ligeramente de no haber salido con sus amigos cuando Mark empezó a mandarle fotos desde el bar.

Pasó media hora más y Cody volvió a impacientarse.

«Vas a tener que inventarte algo mejor que el postre para compensarme...»

Añadió algunos emoticonos poniendo caritas de los que Gabriel siempre decía que le confundían más de lo que le aclaraban el mensaje. A veces la diferencia de edad entre los dos se notaba en cosas insospechadas...

«Alguien no ha apartado a López de la mesa de bebidas a tiempo y quiere discutir los cambios curriculares para el próximo semestre. Sigo pensando maneras de compensarte.»

A Cody casi le dio pena Gabriel. El profesor de flauta tenía fama de pasarse con los cócteles y aburrir a cualquiera con sus ideas pedagógicas. ¿Cómo había sido Gabriel capaz de dejarse pillar así?

En todo caso, el profesor de Gabriel parecía estar tomándose en serio lo de la compensación por su retraso, y Cody no iba a poner pegas a aquello... Al menos si su profesor de piano salía de la maldita fiesta en algún momento.

Media hora después nada había cambiado y Cody empezaba a subirse por las paredes. Si por lo menos se hubiese tomado dos pintas con los chicos no estaría aburriéndose tanto. A lo mejor aún llegaba a The Beat a tomar algo y Gabriel podía recogerle directamente allí.

«¿Y si te espero en The Beat? A este paso más que compensarme tú, estoy pensando que voy a tener que castigarte yo.»

«Ni se le ocurra moverse, Evans. Me despido del Decano y voy.»

A Cody le temblaron las manos mientras leía el tono autoritario del mensaje de Gabriel. Había bromeado con lo del castigo precisamente para provocar una reacción y era justo lo que había conseguido. Decidió darle unos minutos más.

Un reloj en algún lado dio las ocho.

Cody se levantó y se puso la chaqueta y la mochila. Gabriel le había pedido que no fuese al bar, y no iba a hacerlo, pero llevaba muchas horas esperando y tenía que hacer algo. Escribió el mensaje y lo dejó sin enviar mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del conservatorio hasta llegar a la puerta. Envió el mensaje inmediatamente después de que empezase a sonar la alarma de incendios.

«Te espero junto a tu coche.»

***

Gabriel llegó recuperando el aliento y miró divertido a Cody, que le esperaba apoyado contra el capó del coche.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Cody puso su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y sonrió.

—¿Yo? Solo estaba aquí pensando en todas las maneras en las que vas a compensarme esto.

—Eres consciente de que, si alguien ve en las cámaras de seguridad que has sido tú el que ha activado la alarma, vas a estar metido en un buen lío, ¿no?

—Bueno —respondió Cody encogiéndose de hombros—, dudo que el Decano vaya a venir a buscarme a Milton Keynes y, con suerte, se le habrá olvidado para cuando vuelva. Pero tú, por si las moscas, compénsame también por la bronca que me va a caer...

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM en la que Cody y Gabriel son los protagonistas.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
